Candy Cannon
A (also well known as a dispenser) is an element that releases liquorice swirls, candy bombs, or sugar keys to the board when the candies below it are removed. It is a transparent sphere with an opening. Inside, there will either be a liquorice swirl, candy bomb, or candy key depending what it is releasing. Sometimes, a cannon might even have both. There are also ingredient cannons, which are only seen in ingredients levels. Liquorice swirl cannons are introduced in the 16th episode Crunchy Castle, level 216. They are not common until candy bomb cannons are introduced in the 19th episode Holiday Hut, level 261. Candy bomb cannons used to be introduced unofficially in level 221, but during September–October the level was revamped and the candy bomb cannon was removed. Beware that some of the candy cannons will also dispense common candies, while others do not. Properties *Candy Cannons are considered part of the board design, and change the way new candies spawn above a given tile. *Candy Cannons cannot be disabled in any way. However, some may be covered by blockers unless opened. *They will never spawn special elements (liquorice, bombs, etc.) if the element is not present on the cannon. *If the respective element is cleared, the candy cannons will stop producing the special element. Category:Elements Trivia *Chocolate Barn and Delicious Drifts do not have any levels that contain candy bomb dispensers. It wasn't until after Holiday Hut that candy bomb dispensers began to appear. *Dispensers at times can be annoying, especially liquorice swirl and candy bomb dispensers. *Ingredients dispensers have a hazelnut icon, however it may also spawn cherries. *Some dispensers can produce both liquorice swirls and candy bombs. Levels and are examples of this. *This item can make some levels much harder. For example, candy bomb dispenser is one of the reasons why level 425 is so hard and liquorice dispenser is one of the reasons why level 410 is so hard. *Liquorice dispensers will drop as many liquorice swirls as possible every single turn. The only way to stop them from falling is to get three candies in a row next to an already-dropped liquorice swirl. This will prevent the onslaught. The level with non-working liquorice swirl dispensers is level 564 as there is no liquorice swirl being dispensed at all. *Level 600 is the first (and currently only) level whose dispenser can dispense three types of items (ingredients, liquorice swirls, and candy bombs). *There have never been a level which can spawn ingredients, liquorice swirls, candy bombs, and sugar keys all at once. *In some levels ingredients dispensers are considered useless as the required ingredients are already on the board (like levels , , , , , and ). The dispenser only dictates where the initial ingredient will be present, as starting most ingredients levels, a set amount of ingredients will be spawned on the top of the board. *Occasionally on web version, the ingredient dispenser may be glitched and release more ingredients than it's supposed to. *There is supposed to be a type of hidden cannons which dispense mystery candies along with other stuffs. This can be seen in levels and where they spawn if there are enough candy bombs on the board. **Another example is level 938 where, on the right half of the board without visible dispensers, candy bombs and mystery candies spawn, but on the left half of the board with bomb dispensers, only bombs spawn, but not mystery candies. **This type of hidden cannons may have made level 1317 much easier than its previous form. Before, there were visible cannons which only spawn swirls and bombs, which were noxious against the orders. In the remake, the visible cannons are probably replaced by these hidden cannons, so that it is easier to find special candies for orders. *It's supposed that a cannon without labelling a certain type of blockers will not dispense that blocker. For example, pure candy bomb dispensers never spawn liquorice swirls, even if there are other cannons which do the job in the same level. *Candy cannons also appear in the sequel Candy Crush Soda Saga, but with more outcomes, including special candies. **Since there are soda which makes candies going up, some of said cannons can dispense upwards, or even in four directions. Gallery Ingredients Dispenser.png|Ingredient dispenser. Licorice dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl dispenser. Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Candy bomb dispenser. Candykeycannon.png|Sugar key dispenser. Ingredient & Licorice Dispenser.png|Ingredient and liquorice swirl dispenser. Ingredient & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Ingredient and candy bomb dispenser. Ingredient & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Ingredient and sugar key dispenser Licorice & Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and candy bomb dispenser. Liquorice & Sugar Key Dispenser.png|Liquorice swirl and sugar key dispenser. Candy Bomb Candy Key Dispenser.png|Candy bomb and sugar key dispenser. Ingredient Liquorice Candy Bomb Dispenser.png|A liquorice swirl, candy bomb and ingredient dispenser (Level 600) Category:Elements